I am Vongola
by Mango x Massacre
Summary: A little bit about each character and what brought them to where they are. Also about how much the other characters mean to them. No pairings. Review so I have will power to write for the other characters! Rating increased for some swears.
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Written while I was sick. I kind of like it so I may write for the other characters too! So please review for me!

And I had it so it wasn't set for anonymous reviews by accident...

I changed that ^ ^

* * *

Could I call my life an easy one? Probably not.

I mean, I have gone though many things during my short life.

I never got to see my father very much.

When I was older I found out that I didn't know him as much as I thought I did either.

I was really bad with my school work. Not only was I lazy, but I was just bad at it in general.

I wasn't really good with sports either.

I didn't have any friends. Everyone called me 'no good Tsuna'. I didn't blame them.

I couldn't confess to the love of my life and I was barely passing my classes.

I wasn't strong or confident.

And then…he came along.

A baby with the name of Reborn who was passing off as a home tutor.

I didn't buy it, but my mom did. She's slow when it comes to these things.

Anyways, this baby turned my life upside down.

He was abusive, sarcastic, a little brat, and just plain psychotic.

He told me that I was to be the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola Family.

I didn't believe him at first.

And then the truth smacked me in the face.

Following him came the weirdest people I have ever met in my life.

Two more were babies, Lambo and I-Pin.

With Lambo came a lot of bruises and grenades.

I-Pin wasn't good with Japanese or seeing for that matter. She was strong though.

Mom didn't care. She treated them like her own children.

Oh, there was also Yamamoto. I guess he was my first best friend.

Reborn succeeded in recruiting him into our 'family'. Yamamoto thought it was a game.

And there's Gokudera. He brought along more bruises. And dynamite…

He didn't like me at first.

Now he's the most loyal person to me.

Pretty soon I made friends with Kyoko (the girl I like) and her brother Ryohei.

Reborn even got Hibari to join the family. He still scares me a bit though.

Gokudera's sister appeared too. She wanted to kill me so she could get Reborn back…

I think she gave up now though. I'm still not too sure. Her name is Bianchi by the way.

There's also Haru who really likes me.

And Dino, he's like my clumsy older brother.

Fuuta is like my little brother.

I could call Basil my twin who doesn't look or act like me.

Oh. Reborn began training sessions with us. At first it was just him.

His friend and enemy Colonello trained Ryohei.

Dino trained Hibari.

Gokudera was trained by Shamal, some perverted doctor who actually saved my life.

And Yamamoto was trained by his own father.

We got into battles too. Oddly, our enemies became our friends.

Like Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. Lancia too.

Chrome came along soon after. Mukuro saved her and in a way, she saved him too.

Mukuro technically left us for awhile by the way. But that's another story.

Don't even get me started on the Varia…

I still think they hate me. At least, I know Xanxus and Squalo do.

Belphegor, Marmon, Lussuria, Levi A Than, and Fran probably don't care.

They're all a bit odd by the way…

Before I'm done, I still want to mention some other people.

Like Lal Mirch. She really helped during rough times.

Spanner did too. Even if he was also an enemy at first.

Giannini and him usually have inventing competitions or something like that…

And then there's Irie who really confused me for awhile.

Everything is alright now though.

So a lot of that happened a long time ago.

Today I'm in the Mafia and I'm still with all these people. It's been ten years since I met all of them.

And when I say they are the weirdest people I have ever met in my life, I'm not kidding.

But even so.

They're my best friends.

They're my famiglia.

And they make me who I am.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo.

I am Vongola.

* * *

And that's it ~

Hope I didn't forget anyone Tsuna would mention o . o !


	2. Hayato Gokudera

Second one ~ !

I love writing these /Heart/

All the characters are TYL! by the way ~ ~

Read / Review /Heart/

* * *

Interested about my life?

Feh.

Well, the beginning isn't so special. It kind of sucks actually.

A majority of it anyways…

But yeah, whatever.

I was born in Italy, but no I have no Italian accent.

I'm fluent in it though. Same with Japanese…

Oh wait. Sidetracking.

So I'm only half Italian because of my mother.

She's been dead for a long time by the way.

I don't really like to talk about her much, but yeah, I miss her.

Anyways, I've been playing piano for a long time.

I'm pretty damn good at it too.

People used to think I was a prodigy when I was younger.

Because of one of my recitals.

It was actually a disaster since I was sick.

It was Bianchi's fault, my sister who cooks poisonous shit.

I met Shamal not too long after. He claims I tried to be like him.

Feh.

He's just some creepy pervert. He did help me out though.

But then he left. Bastard.

Nothing else around that time is too important.

So when I was a teenager, Reborn called me.

Said some kid was going to be the next boss of the Vongola Family.

And I was invited to be apart of the family.

I left home and went to Japan to attend his school.

Didn't seem like much of a boss at that time.

So I was acting a bit mean to him…but it was a test, I swear!

Judaime saved my life after I attacked him!

He proved himself to be very worthy of being the next boss!

Now I'm his right hand man. I'll protect Judaime with my life.

And if I'm not around, Yamamoto will.

For the longest time, I wasn't sure what kind of relationship me and Yamamoto had.

I always told him I hated him and called him a baseball idiot often.

He also used to act like he was slow, but I knew he never was.

Now that I'm not so thick headed, I guess I could call him…

One of my best friends?

Yeah, he and Judaime.

I could consider the other guardians my friends too.

Still not too sure about Hibari though.

Or Mukuro, actually.

Chrome is alright though.

But there's lawn head - I've been calling him that for years.

He still calls me octopus head too.

And Lambo - He's not really a stupid cow anymore.

And then there's the rest of the family.

It's gotten pretty big over the past few years.

All of the original members are here too.

Like the Varia…I don't enjoy saying that they've really helped us out.

Because we have had some hardships in the past…

Waiting for the future has been kind of stressful.

I wont admit it aloud though…

But hey, I know everything is going to be fine now.

And so does everyone else.

I guess I don't have the typical life.

I wasn't born to.

I was born to be a mafia man and protect my boss, my best friend.

Protect the people that mean the most to me.

Fight with my family.

Fight for my family.

Because I depend on them as much as they depend on me.

Hayato Gokudera, Storm Guardian.

I am Vongola.

* * *

I hope I got him in character...heh ^ ^

Not much to say ~ ~

I think judaime has two " u 's " ..

Ah well.


	3. Yamamoto Takeshi

I've been hiatus for a few months so I finally decided to come back. First and foremost, I wanted to post this because I still enjoy writing this!

R & R PLEAAAASE : 3

* * *

Know that quote?

The one about life being like box of chocolates?

Well, that quote could pretty much describe my life.

My mom died when I was really young, I barely remember her.

But my old man has been taking care of me.

He still it today, actually!

He still owns the sushi place too!

I remember wanting to be a chef like him when I was younger..

But then I found baseball.

Oh man, I was so into it! Haha!

I was pretty good at it too!

My dream was to play in the pro Japanese team.

I think it could have came true if it hadn't been for a certain series of events.

But don't get me wrong! I enjoy the way my life turned out!

I mean, if it hadn't been for the person who got me into this lifestyle,

I wouldn't be alive.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone else called him 'no good Tsuna'.

I couldn't really see why though.

He's really nice and stopped me from committing suicide after I broke my arm.

He became my best friend really quickly!

I met Reborn through him! Haha! I used to call him little guy!

I met Gokudera soon after too!

He always called me an idiot.

I think it took a month or two until he actually liked me.

And he did continue being mean to me still.

But we had our moments.

I remember snapping back at him once.

It was during an important fight too. Heh.

Things were a bit different after that.

Now we actually act like friends for the most part!

And now that I think about it…

I met a lot of people right after Tsuna.

I should thank him for all the friends I have now!

_It was mostly because of him after all!_

_Oh!_

_So about being a pro baseball player.._

_I'm in the mafia instead._

_As a hitman actually._

_I don't exactly like hurting people._

_But I get to see my friends every day!_

_I get to protect them._

_And they protect me._

_Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian_

_I am Vongola_


End file.
